1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an analgesic medication, and, more particularly, to an analgesic medication comprising oligonucleotides capable of inducing interferon response and analgesic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interferons (IFNs) are proteins made and released by host cells in response to viruses or other pathogens infection, which can trigger protective defenses of immune system, interfering replication of virus (or other pathogens) and proliferation of host cell, so as to reduce or avoid adjacent host cells being further infected by virus or pathogens.
Interferons found in human body are typically divided into two classes: class I, primary comprising interferon-α and interferon-β (also comprising interferon-α, interferon-ω, interferon-τ, interferon-γ, interferon-κ, and interferon-ε); and class II, comprising interferon-γ. Recent studies showed that interferon-γ is produced by astrocyte in the central nervous system (CNS) and enhanced neuropathic pain by stimulation of interferon-γ receptors specifically expressed in spinal microglia. Yet, the class I interferons are produced by leukocytes and mainly involved in innate immune response against pathogen infection. Wherein, interferon-α, as an important part in stimulation of both macrophages and natural killer cells is apt to against viral infection, to boost immunity, as well as to inhibit tumor growth.
In conventional art, the interferon-α has been now industrial produced via biotechnological engineering, and widely applied to various medical fields, suppressing viral infection and tumor progressing. Moreover, the interferon-α has further used in clinical analgesia, providing reversible analgesic effects in peripheral and central nervous system (Jiang et al., Analgesic effect of interferon-alpha via mu opioid receptor in the rat. 2000. Neurochemistry International 36, 193-196) though g-opioid receptor (Wang et al., μ-but not δ- and κ-opioid receptor mediates the nucleus submedius interferon-α-evoked antinociception in the rat. 2006. Neuroscience Letters 397, 254-258).
However, a long-term use of interferon-α may develop plenty side effects, such as fever, chili, muscle and bone pains, insomnia, poor appetites, weight loss, and fatigue. Although those side effects will not result in serious damages or complications, people still suffer from uncomfortableness and inconvenience in daily life. Under such circumstance, industrial produced interferon-α is limited in practical use, especially in a development of analgesic medication or analgesic treatment.